Body Switching
by comealongpond
Summary: In which Rapunzel and Eugene switch bodies.


**A/N: This another story written solely because of crazy conversations with my friends. There is literally no point to it and I didn't try to make it especially good or anything. It's rated M just to be safe. Also, there is no logical explanation as to why they have switched bodies. It's just a crazy, magical thing that only lasts a day or something. Please note that I use feminine pronouns for Rapunzel and male pronouns for Eugene, even though it does not match their physical appearance. It's confusing, I know.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel woke up one morning and opened her eyes partially before closing them again. Smiling, she yawned and rolled over, reaching for Eugene. But somehow her arms didn't come into contact with him. That was strange, did he already get up? He never woke up before she did… Opening her eyes again, she saw that she was facing the edge of the bed. Well, that wasn't right. She was on the wrong side of the bed. She <em>never <em>slept on this side of the bed, so she definitely hadn't done so last night…

Rolling over again, Rapunzel was not at all prepared for what she saw. She saw herself, sleeping in the same spot she always slept, sound asleep. How was she seeing herself? She was still dreaming, she must have been. "Eugene," she said instinctively, like she usually did when she was scared about something. But it didn't come out as her voice. It was deep and low and sounded very, very familiar to her. "Eugene!" she said again, and there was no mistaking this time that she had said it in _his _voice. Gasping, she covered her throat with her hands, and that's when everything came together.

This was not her body. Her hands were too big and rough and now that she thought about it, everything felt different. Looking down, she could definitely tell that she was Eugene. This would explain why she was sleeping on his side of the bed, and why she had his voice, and why she looked exactly like him… But _how_? Things like this didn't just happen! She must be asleep. But after pinching himself several times, she determined that she must have been awake. It didn't feel like a dream anyway, aside from the weird circumstances.

"Eugene," she said urgently. She needed him here. That was the only way she would believe that she wasn't going crazy.

The Rapunzel lying beside her stirred and opened her eyes. "Who - ? Wait, what?" Upon noticing the change in his voice, Eugene squealed and covered his mouth, his large green eyes getting even bigger. "R-rapunzel…why do I sound like Rapunzel? And why can I see myself?" He looked legitimately scared while looking up at Rapunzel.

"I _am _Rapunzel! I promise!" Rapunzel said, hoping that he would believe her.

Eugene sighed and sat up. Well, the Eugene in front of him certainly sounded like his Rapunzel…well, not literally. The voice sounded like _his _voice, but the way he or she was talking sounded like Rapunzel. "Okay, okay, you're Rapunzel," he said, still not used to hearing his thoughts come out with his wife's voice. "So, I'm you, and you're me?"

Rapunzel nodded. "It…appears that way."

"Hey, Rapunzel," Eugene said weakly. It was weird to call someone who looked identical to himself Rapunzel.

"Hi, Eugene," Rapunzel said, looking down. She felt rather awkward. After Eugene was silent for a bit she spoke up again. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know how the hell this happened!"

"Eugene, you better not swear while you're using my voice," Rapunzel warned.

"Oh, but it's so fun," Eugene said, and Rapunzel watched as a very Flynn-like smirk came over her own features. "It's fucking hilarious."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screeched, grabbing him. How dare he make that filthy word come out of her mouth? Oh, she was definitely going to get him back for that!

"Hey, hey," Eugene said fiercely. "Boys aren't allowed to hurt girls."

"Are you enjoying this?" Rapunzel demanded.

"Yes, maybe I am!" Eugene said. He sighed and looked at her. "Look, neither of us know how to change back to ourselves, so let's just enjoy it while we can, okay? And I promise we'll change back as soon as we know how to."

Rapunzel sighed and nodded finally. "Okay…"

Eugene smiled and kissed her forehead, and Rapunzel backed away from him a bit. "Is there something?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, you can't just kiss me while you're…me," Rapunzel said awkwardly. Eugene was the only one who she had ever kissed, and even if it was still him on the inside, it just didn't feel right kissing anybody else. Not to mention that kissing _herself _would be a bit strange.

"Yeah? I think I can," Eugene said, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the mouth. Rapunzel gasped but soon kissed him back – kissed _her _back, kissed _herself _back… It got weirder the more she thought about it.

Eugene was grinning as he pulled away, looking very smug. "So, that's what it feels like to kiss me…"

"Terrible, isn't it?" Rapunzel teased.

"Watch your mouth, mister," Eugene said. He loved being Rapunzel. He felt so feminine and awesome. He wouldn't want to be her all the time, but right now, he was totally enjoying himself.

"Don't call me mister," Rapunzel muttered.

"You're in a male body, are you not?" Eugene asked. "Speaking of which…" He smirked again (Rapunzel didn't like seeing such an evil look on her face). "Do you wanna maybe…explore that?"

"Explore _what_?" Rapunzel asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Your male body…" Eugene said, like this was obvious.

Rapunzel scoffed. What was he getting at, exactly? She knew he was disgusting, but now really wasn't the time for that. "Eugene, I've seen you naked hundreds of times, I really don't need to see it right now." Why would she even want to do that…?

"You know you want to," Eugene purred, kissing her neck. Rapunzel still felt a little uncomfortable with the whole physical contact, but she didn't really mind. "Come on. You must have wondered about this at some point."

"Not _really_, Eugene," Rapunzel said. Calling him by his name reminded her of who he actually was.

"But it would be fun," Eugene whispered. Rapunzel couldn't help but wonder if she was this seductive in her own body, because Eugene was doing a pretty good job at it. "Come on. I've always wanted to make love to myself."

Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at this. "That doesn't surprise me one bit." But did he seriously want to do that? That would be strange, and… well, she supposed it would be kind of interesting. But still…

He shrugged. "My wife's told me good things."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but think about it, would you really be okay with it? Doing that with a guy? I mean, me…while I'm guy…" She cleared her throat and looked at her masculine body.

"Well, you know the only man I'm attracted to is myself. So yes, I would love that." He smirked and pushed her down onto the bed. It was kind of funny because he was so much smaller than her now. "Come on. It would be _so hot_. This is a sexual experience that we may never have a chance to do again."

"Are you sure about this? I might not do very well and…"

"Shh," Eugene muttered, kissing her on the mouth again. His lips were much softer than his real lips were… "It will be fine."

Rapunzel nodded and kissed him back, giggling. Eugene grimaced at this, because her laugh was far too girly for his voice. "Okay, but you have to promise me something," Rapunzel said. "That as soon as you're done doing whatever you want to do as me, we go find a way to switch back."

"Hmm, but I just wanna stay like this forever," Eugene muttered, now nuzzling his face against her face.

"You really like me being you, don't you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Mhmm. Don't tell anyone, but I think you're much sexier like this," Eugene said, smirking.

He was too full of himself. "Oh, shut up," Rapunzel said, smiling a bit and she pushed him off of her. He was far too cocky for his own good.


End file.
